


Game Night

by BunnyFair



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: drabble fluff, game/movie night with stiles x oc, enjoy





	Game Night

John sighed as he buttoned up his uniform shirt and wandered downstairs, blinking at the pile of blankets and pillows. He walked around the couch and called, "Stiles! What's with this mess! You know I've got a double shift tonight!"

Stiles poked his head out the kitchen and grinned widely. "Sorry, Sera's coming over and we're having a game and movie night."

John nodded and double checked his equipment. "Alright, well don't burn the house down."

Stiles gave a thumbs up and ducked back into the kitchen, calling, "I won't! Stay safe, daddy-o!"

John sighed and smiled slightly, heading out. Stiles smiled widely and tossed another bag of popcorn in the microwave, humming a tune as he dumped out the popped popcorn into a large bowl. He peeked over at the pizza in the oven and opened the fridge, bouncing on his heels when he saw the cans of soda lined up.

Everything was almost ready, Stiles mused, jolting when the microwave beeped. He snagged the finished popcorn bag and tore it open, adding it with the rest before carrying it to the living room to set it on the coffee table.

He smiled widely and bounced over when he heard a knock, peeking out before opening it. "You made it! Movies are there, games are there, pizza's almost done, want a soda? We got mountain dew and coke."

Seraphina chuckled and kissed his cheek, walking in. "Coke's fine, looks like you got everything ready to roll. Your pizza smells done by the way."

He jolted and darted off, yelling, "Make yourself at home! Shit, shit, shit, don't burn."

She smiled and toed off her shoes, setting her overnight bag on the couch to fish out her pajama pants. At least once a month, the couple had a movie/game night where they'd play the newest games together and pig out on food. John didn't mind as long as they cleaned up in the morning and his coffee pot was intact.

She tugged on the totally not stolen sweatpants and stepped out, loosely tying her hair up. Stiles finished slicing the pizza and set it on a tray on the coffee table, two soda cans between his fingers. "You get to pick first since I picked last time."

She wandered over to the games and snagged a racing game, grinning widely. "Wanna get your ass kicked?"

He looked up and grinned widely, plopping down on his spot. "Bring it, I've been practicing against Scott and Alice."

She snickered and put the game in, grabbing the controllers before plopping beside him. "They're both terrible, you know."

He shrugged and took his controller. "It's still practice. Now, bring it."

She kissed his cheek and settled back, selecting her character.

A few hours passed and they rotated through a few games before moving over to movies. Sure enough, Seraphina beat him at every racing game they played. He did try to distract her by kissing her cheek, nudging her with his elbow, and even trying to block her vision. Sadly, he still got his ass kicked.

They were currently cuddled together, bundled under a blanket and half-asleep. Empty cans were stacked on the table, the pizza was completely eaten, and most of the popcorn was gone or scattered across the floor.

Treasure Planet was currently on, nearing the scene with Jim and the cyborg bonding. Stiles rubbed her arm when he heard her sniffle and mumbled, "What's wrong?"

She rubbed her eye and smiled slightly. "My, uh, my dad died in the military, he left me with my grandma and then a few week later we were informed what happened."

He nodded and held her close, kissing her temple. "I understand. You don't have to elaborate."

She nodded and sniffled softly, tucking her feet up as she leaned into his side. He squeezed her and rested his head on top of hers. She shakily hummed along to the song and he reached over to take his can of coke, downing it before coughing into his hand.

He rubbed her arm as she teared up and softly sang, "Wanna touch things I don't feel, wanna hold on and feel I belong. How can they say I never change; they're the ones that stay the same. I'm the one now, cause I'm still here."

She smiled slightly and softly sang along, "I'm the one, cause I'm still here."

He smiled softly as they sang the final verse and lightly kissed her before mumbling, "I'm still here, babe, I got you. Forever."

She nodded and nuzzled close, resting her head on his arm. "Thanks."

He rubbed her arm and held her close, leaning against the pile of pillows as they focused on the movie. Before the movie was even over, they were asleep and holding onto each other. Seraphina held onto him, curling her fingers in his shirt as she slept.  
~~~~

John tugged the buttons of his shirt loose and yawned widely, unlocking the door. He walked inside and blinked at the two figures on the floor. He smiled slightly at Seraphina holding Stiles like a teddy bear and tugged out his phone, snapping a picture of the couple. He looked over the picture and smiled softly, carefully moving closer to adjust a blanket over them better.

He patted Seraphina's head when she shifted and smiled softly, mumbling, "Just me, go back to sleep."

She relaxed and loosely held Stiles closer, his head buried under her chin. He smiled and carefully closed the blinds, blocking the sunlight. They were probably up well into the morning, he reasoned, they could use the sleep. Plus, they were quite cute cuddled up like that.


End file.
